Sister
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: Hi I'm Hamato Hana I am 15 year old girl who is far from normal...That's what my brothers say at least did I forget to mention there giant mutant turtles?


**Hey CharmyXCream14 here with another story! This one has my OC Hana who is more insane then I am….possibly. I hope you enjoy it because this has been beta read by littlebabyturtlelove who has given me excellent edits and feed back!**

**Also this is the 2012 series *Only turtles series I have ever watched***

Please enjoy prepare for hobos,garbage and a whole lot of a comedy in this chapter.

Hello, I'm Hana Hamoto. I am 15 years old and adopted. Though I have never met them, my blood related relatives were Japanese.

I have long black hair, with a silver and pink streak running down an inch thick on the right side of my head, with my matching Neon pink eyes. My favorite color is pink, but don't you dare think I'm girly. Honestly my personality is more like a teenage boys.

I'm the middle child of four brothers; two younger and two older (Or at least that is what we all decided on when we were Two).

I am not what you call... _normal_.

First off, I live deep in the sewers with my family, making sure that my true identity is never know. Second off, the streaks in my hair aren't dyed; I was born with them naturally like that, just like my eyes. Thirdly, my Dad is a Rat and my brothers are Turtles.

...Yeah I am not exactly normal and I am extremely proud of that fact.

I was adopted 13 years ago by my Father. He always said that the pink and silver streak in my hair appeared after an incident when I was two right after he found me. It`s not that I don't think they`re cool but there were times were they made me stand out so much. When I try to cut it off it just appears in a new place. If I dye it, it just fades back after three days. I get _really_ tired of re-dying it, so I just leave it how it is. Not to mention, it is terrible for my roots, or so Donny tells me.

My father believed the streaks might have been caused by something similar that happened to my brothers and him

….Oh wait, I haven't told you about them yet, have I? Okay, well, my dad is known as Master Splinter or, Sensei. His original name was Hamato Yoshi (In Japanese you say your last name first, which, even though it is my native language, I have never understood). Currently he is a giant brown Rat with a long white beard and intense red eyes. He wears this red kimono all the time and is the most loving Father I've ever had. He's the only Father I've ever had.

He has trained my brother and me in the art of Ninjitsu since we were four-did I forget to mention I'm a Kunoichi? (Female ninja for those who don't know)

Not like that is something I can really tell people about. Though of course, there isn't anyone to tell. The only person besides my family that I can talk to is Paul.**  
**

Paul is this guy I met on the street on my second time up here. He's a Hobo.

He`s usually asleep or rambling about crazy things like aliens wearing suits and running brains. I don't think he would really care if I told him my entire life sorry but the guy already sees these supposed aliens all the time so I don't want him to have ninja fantasies too. I am actually talking to him right now while picking up food for my future meals.

"Make sure not to get caught by those men in suits." Paul said. **  
**

"Thanks Paul, I will. Oh, and thanks for keeping this spot safe." I said as I held a bag of food over my shoulder in my black backpack. I had on an over-sized gray hoodie over some jeans that were beyond shredded and sneakers that were three sizes too big. They also had holes to show I didn`t have any socks on.

Easily kicking up the pot hole, I swiftly jumped in as it closed above me. In a rush, I began to run down the sewer tunnels. For months I've had to wake up 3 hours earlier in the morning training to convince my Dad let me go up top side alone. (Oh, topside is what we called the area above the sewers). I dropped the hood as I walked into the lair revealing my hair that was currently braided. Looking around I saw my brother, Mikey, come out of the Dojo, looking ready to make the family breakfast. **  
**

Mikey was my youngest brother and was the most adorable and hyper person you`ll ever meet. He has freckles across his slightly chubby face and bright blue eyes that reminded me of jay birds. His skin is this light shade of sea green that seems to match perfectly with the small orange mask he wears. At his waist he wears a brown leather belt that hold his nunchaku's, or nun-chucks, as people liked to call them. When needed they could sprout curved scythe like blades that he could combine together and create a kusarigama, which is this long chain that ended in a blade on one end and a small rounded piece of metal on the other. Very deadly when handled properly.

Oh, and there are these white wrappings around his hands while brown pads covered his elbows and knees, also brown wrappings around wrists and feet, covering almost his entire foot besides his toes, which he had three of by the wy. I would wear a similar attire he does during my training too but it was uncomfortable to wear them during the rest of the day. Unlike my brothers though, who wore the wrapping and pads all the time. If they didn't they would technically be naked, so that is probably why they never take them off.

Walking down the steps, I waved to him "Hey Aka-Chan!" (Japanese for baby) I was the only one allowed to call him that. When my other brothers attempted to tease him about it I always shouted and flailed my arms at them. They eventually learned to stop as it offended me more than it did Mikey.**  
**

"Yo Hana, want to help me ice the cake?" He asked.

"Cake? You actually got ingredients?!" I asked, shocked. I had cake only once in my life. It was a long time ago and I had licked it off of a card board box. Even if it was only a little it had been really tasty.

Feeling excited I followed him into the to the kitchen, on to see Mikey pull out a giant worm and algae cake.

"Dang." I muttered, my shoulders slouching. "No thanks."

"What? Why?." Mikey said with a frown.

"Because sadly, a human cannot intake that according to Donny, so he won't let me have any." I declared and set my bag on the table. Regardless of the type of cake it was, I helped Mikey place the frosting on it.

I had managed to score pretty well today now that I think about it. A lot of places topside threw out a lot of stuff because it was a day old or didn`t look good. I had managed a grab quite a few products from the bakery

I often have to travel up to the surface for supplies, such as food. From what Donny tells me, it wouldn't be good for me to eat the same food that they eat. Which, by the way, are worms and algea. Oh hey, speaking of Donny...**  
**

"Raph! Did you have to break my staff?" Donny asked as they left the dojo. Donny was the second youngest in the family and wore a purple mask. He was the tallest out of all of us, and was rather lanky, though he didn't always agree with us on that.

Anyway, Donnie's full name is Donatello. He has olive green skin with reddish brown eyes that change colors depending on his mood or the lighting in the room. He always has a gap between his teeth that I always find adorable. He wears similar wrappings to Mikey but Donnie's wrappings were closer to tan then to brown and he wore a mixture of a brown belt and an extra strap around his arm to hold his Staff. He was always the genius of the family. As well as the Doctor, scientist, engineer, you name anything that has anything to do with Science and he knows it. His main weapon, as you heard him shout, was a staff or a Bo Staff that could produce a naginata blade at the end.**  
**

I watched him sit down, scowling when Mikey placed a plate of algae and good in front of him. He stuck his tongue out in disgust as a worm crawled over his plate.

I`ve tried many times to get him to like his meals but it never seems to work. Not that I could blame him, since all he usually ever eats are worms... and algae. Raph came in next, sitting next to Donnie with a smirk on his face.

"I warned you to drop it." He said with a grin.

Raph or Raphael, was the second eldest. He wears a red mask that has long red tails that were slightly shredded over his right shoulder. He has dark green skin and has a lightning shaped chip section on his upper left shell. His eyes are this glowing green color, similar to nuclear waste. I have tested his eyes many times,until he started punching me for randomly turning the lights off, but sadly they do not glow in the dark._**  
**_

Like his brothers, he wears a belt around his waist to hold his weapons. He wears wrappings around his wrists he has extra wrappings under his knee pads that are a dark brown. The ones wrapped around his feet were a mixture of brown and tan.

His main weapons were a pair of twin Sai`s. They are kind of like very thin and very large forks (Not that I would ever say that) They also are great against bladed weapons like swords or in the usual case, Katana`s.

Raphael's the hot head in the family and tends to pick a lot of fights with everyone. But he is incredibly protective. He always picks on Mikey but deep down you can tell he cares. He tends to try to avoid looking too sweet when others were watching. Though I will never lose that picture I have with him cuddling Spike. I will keep that for all eternity!

Then there is my eldest brother and the kill joy of the family. Leonardo. He sat on the other side of Raph at the end of the table. He has a blue mask with the darkest green skin and dark blue eyes. As expected he wears similar wrappings to his brothers but all of them were white, not just the ones on his hands. He also wears a similar belt wrap around his waist and across his chest like Donny, except it is to hold is two Katana blades.

He tended to be a little bossy, even for an older brothers standard, and was the one that came up with my 3 hour training session this morning. When I wasn't mad at him I would consider him to be the most loyal of my brothers and the one who listened to Master Splinter the most. Yet he has this hilarious addiction to Captain Ryan from Space Heroes. I tended to think of him as my enemy whenever he does something that kills my fun for the entire day. Today it happened to be the fact that he suggested to Master Splinter that I parred with him before I left giving him another reason to lecture me.

I glared at him but he ignored me as we began to eat.

Slowly pulling my eyes away from Leo, I looked back to my other brothers. I honestly felt bad for Donny, he hardly ate his food. Instead he just picked at it with his chop sticks, sticking his tongue out in disgust from it. Beside him, Raph stabbed at his food while Leo just tried to look dignified.

Hey I may get mold on my bread but I never have to eat _just_ mold, though I wouldn't mind doing that. However Donny has warned me about eating mold. I once got sick for a whole week from doing that, but who cares? It was winter and I was too lazy to attempt a real search. Especially since I had been training with the, oh so, energetic Mikey that day. **  
**

"I've got a little more worms and algae if anybody wants some!" Mikey said stirring the pot. "Anybody, Anybody?"

"Nope." my brothers began to say.

"I'm good."

"All yours."

"I'll try some worms." I volunteered with a raise of my hand. Though I wasn't looking I could feel the dark look Donny was giving me. Every time I volunteered to eat some of the food he would protest and/or scold me. I never get annoyed with him though. He was the one who was always there to help me when I was sick after all. He was the doctor of the family, it was his job. **  
**

That didn't mean I couldn't try.

"Hana..." He said, trying to keep his voice as calm and casual as possible through his annoyance. **  
**

"Donny..." I responded imitating his voice, giggling at the annoyed look.

Mikey looked back and forth between us, smiling slyly, "I guess nobody left room for...cake." He reached below to grab said cake.

"Woah!" My brothers gasped as Mikey put the cake of mystery on the table.

"It is a cake!" Donny exclaimed. Oh poor Donny. Your excitement is about to die once you learn the truth of that cake.

"Yeah!" Raph nodded. Staring at it for a few more seconds, he frowned, leaning forward to examine it closer. "Made of Algae...and worms" Raph grumbled, killing the rest of the others hopes. Feeling intrigued I reached out to grab a worm that was crawling on the top of the cake but Raph blocked me with his chopsticks. Narrowing my eyes at the challenge, I snatched Leo's chopsticks, ready to start a war.

"What's the frosting made out of?" Leo asked and looked at Raph and me, clearly annoyed.

"You don't want to know." Mikey looked away sheepishly. He paused to look back at us. "Happy mutation day!" Mikey threw his arms up.

"Happy mutation day!" The rest of us cheered. Mutation day was the same as our Birthday. Of course three years ago we were supposedly going to stop giving each other gifts,due to an incident of Raph saying birthdays were for babies and an huge argument ensued,but we were all ninjas.

So we were sneaky about it. If Leo could go an entire day watching Space Heroes with out being interrupted and found a captain Ryan poster, Raph`s punching bag suddenly didn`t fall apart so easily and his Sai`s were somehow polished, Donny managed to find a few more spare parts in the sewers and a missing tool, (that I _didn't _spend hours to find) and Mikey happened to find a couple more comics and a paddle ball (That he accidentally broke last week) who was I to say anything?

...It wasn't like I was doing all those things for them... obviously. **  
**

Though of course I have sneaky brothers too. So I found a lot of pink girlie items, especially those good smelling body sprays that I love so much. I don't like to smell like a sewer, regardless of whether or not I have showered.

I looked towards my brothers, who had innocent looks. They all look away from and grinned at one another.

"Best day of the year." I declared since I knew what my brothers were planning on asking Splinter. I was planning on asking the same thing as well. Speaking of Master Splinter, he just entered the room now. Walking swiftly and quietly to his seat, he sat down to join us for dinner. **  
**

"Ah yes, 15 years ago to this day our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families. Of course it wasn't complete until two years after that." Splinter said with a smile towards me.

Oh shoot I almost forgot to introduce Master Splinter. Alright so as I said he`s a giant rat with brown and black fur with white under his chin and over his pink nose, I was forbidden to call it cute, with whiskers. He had white. slightly bushy eyebrows and big ears. He also had a long thin gray beard that he enjoyed stroke when he was thinking. He wears a red traditional Japanese kimono that reveals his long pink tail sticking from the back of it and gray wrappings on his arms all the way too the palms. His palms and four fingers are this light pink color. His feet were very similar to his hands.

"Tell us the story Master Splinter!" Mikey begged.

"Michelangelo I have told it many times." Master Splinter said with a small sigh. I knew that wouldn't work with Mikey, he could convince someone to do murder with that face. **  
**

"Please, PLEEEAAAASSSSE" Mikey started to beg. I saw Raph's annoyed expression and counted down with my fingers

3 2 1.

"Please it's the only way to shut Mikey up!" Raph said right on cue, running to the other side of the table, almost knocking me over, the jerk, and covering Mikey's mouth with his hand.

I slapped his head and Raph just chuckled.

"Very well…" Splinter nodded his head and he began to tell the story.**  
**

_**"Many years ago when I was still human I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles." **_Every year we would all imagine in our minds what Splinter's past must look like. It`s weird because I always thought of it sort of comic style flash back. You know, one of those flash backs where everything looks like it is straight out of a comic book. When I asked my brothers they said they thought the same thing.

"Hey that's us!" Mikey shouted and **_I imagined him standing there pointing at the picture._**

"Yes." Splinter nodded. "…Don't interrupt!"

**I imagined Mikey's smile deflating before he disappeared and Splinter continued. ****  
**

_**"I passed a strange man on the street, something felt off about him. I decided to follow." **__All_ the boys were entranced but I was trying not to listen. I was currently watching the scene play out in my brain.

My favorite part was when Master Splinter started fighting the weird men. When they appeared, I was completely lost in the imagery.

_**"Go no further. This place is a place you are not allowed to be in this place" He said in a strange voice, "We have been seen in the place by you so this is not the place that will be left by you" **_

_**Splinter explained how he fought the men as hard as he could but when he punched one that held a canister the green ooze it dropped it on him, forcing him into a painful transformation. This transformation not only turned him into a large rat, but it had also changed the four baby turtles he had just bought into small infants. **_

"That was the beginning of our life together." Splinter pulled out the strange container that had held the ooze that changed them all. Since I was so caught up in the story, I hadn't gotten a chance to see where in the world Splinter had pulled that out from! Dang it every year! I've never been able to catch Splinter pulling that thing out from who knows where!

"It was the mysterious substance in this canister that, in a way, gave birth to us all" our Master mused.

Mikey grabbed the canister from Splinter and hugged it "Mom~!" He cooed.

_**"Yes but of course, our real family didn't become complete until two years later." **_Splinter added, rolling his eyes at his son**. "There was a harsh storm and I was just coming back from scavenging for supplies. Donatello and Michelangelo had both grown ill and I had gotten some more blankets and medicine." **Back into the image story and I listened, imaging a stormy night and a rat running through the alleyway.

_**"I was worried. Back then you boys were still too young to adapt the illnesses you are able to adapt too today. I was about to head down to the manhole when I heard crying and saw something familiar." I saw an image of Splinter looking towards a near by garbage can, his eyes widened as a green light illuminated his face. "I saw a pile of the same green ooze that had changed us all years before. Right next to the small pile of ooze, with a little bit splashed on her, was a beautiful 2 year old girl." I imagined an image of me in the way Splinter described me. My black hair was in a short messy bun and tears were rolling down my eyes.**_

"Who?" Raph joked and I punched him, causing him to chuckle and shove me off the stool.

_**"She was quite ill and I knew from the conditions I found her in, she must have been abandoned. I had taken her to the lair, worried she would not last the night." I saw an image of me being laid down on a mat with a worried Splinter watching over me. "That morning I woke up to the familiar sound of laughing. I had not hear laughter within the lair ever since Michelangelo and Donatello had gotten ill. All 5 of you were playing, even though you didn't know who Hana was. In that moment, I knew, I had gained another child." That last image was of the five of us playing around. I was laughing while hugging Mikey on the ground as Raph head locks the both of us. Sitting next to us was Leo, who was pulling my hair while Donny clung to his back.**_

We all thought of those memories for a moment before Leo said, "So Sensei... Now that were all 15 I think we're finally ready to go up to the surface…" he trailed off, giving our Sensei a small smile.

"And not just for food" I added.

"Don't you agree?" Leo asked and we all looked towards Master Splinter with hopeful looks.

"...Yes." We all started cheering throwing our hands in the air. "And no." We all started awing. Why did he have to do that all the time?!

"I hate when he does that." Raph said.

"No kidding." I muttered as we all bowed our heads

"You have all grown powerful but you are still young. You lack the maturity to use those skills wisely." He said walking by us, folding his arms behind his back.

"So Sensei, isn't that just no?" Donny said, obviously annoyed, but at the same time he was expressing that kicked puppy expression that he got every time he was disappointed.

"Yes…..and no" My father smiled. I was going to strangle him if he kept doing this. "Wisdom comes from experience and experience comes from making mistakes" he added.

I watched Donny careful. Slowly his face changed from confusion to seemed to be realization.

Wait... Did Donnie actually understand something Splinter said?!

"So, to gain the wisdom we have to make the mistakes…So we can go!" He said happily.

"No." Splinter said.

"And yes?" Donny said hopefully.

"NO." Splinter said and Donny groaned. I patted his back.

"You almost had it." I smiled.

"Sensei." Leo stepped forward, standing as our last hope in convincing Splinter to let us go. "We know your trying to protect us but we cant spend our whole lives hiding down here. I mean, Hana goes up there every day even if it's just for food, she always goes alone and she comes back fine."

I felt both insulted and prideful at my older brother's response. Splinter started rubbing his beard, showing he was contemplating our proposal. Together with my brothers, we dropped to our knees, pulling our faces into the largest puppy dog looks we could muster, and holding our hands up pleadingly. I added a slight pout to mine for affect.

Staring down at us, Splinter blinked. "...You may go, tonight" He agreed with anod.

We all started cheering. Behind us, Mikey shouted, "High three and five!" we all threw up our hands together in excitement.

* * *

I stood in the Dojo practicing some katas. I was so excited to show my brothers what they have been missing up on the surface all these years. Though, I probably will get to see more myself tonight, since I'm only allowed on the surface 3 times a week for 2 hours. For safety reasons.

I looked at my usual scrubby outfit and at the pink mask I always carried on me. Unlike my brothers I couldn't wear it all the time, especially when I was on the surface. I mean, how weird would that be if people saw me with it on. Talk about sticking out, even more than usual I mean.**  
**

Anyway though, tonight was different. I put it on with a grin. It was a soft pink color that, that had similar stubby tails to Mikey's, though mine were a little bit longer. Staring at myself, I nodded. I was ready.

"My daughter" Splinter suddenly said, appearing behind me. Almost jumping out of my skin, I squealed in terrors, stumbling back. Whipping around, I stared at him, blinking.

"...Master Splinter" I said, calming myself enough to bow my head down.

"A Kunoichi's main art is deception and being able to blend into the shadows." He reminded me with a small smile.

"Hai sensei." I nodded.

"I know you do not like me treating you differently then your brothers, but as a human I must make a suggestion." He said and pulled out a small box. "It was Leonardo's idea and Donatello helped create it." Splinter announced, handing me the strange box.

I opened the box curiously and gasped! It was a full body length black ninja garb! Around the waist was a pink belt with the symbol of the Hamoto clan with r armor was placed on knees and chest, and shinned brightly in the light. "Thank you sensei!" I said bowing my head down before leaping forward hugging him happily. **  
**

"You better hurry, your younger brothers are getting impatient" Splinter said when he began to hear voices from outside the Dojo. "And it seems your elder ones might start strangling each other over Leonardo's show."

I nodded and began pulling my hoodie off as Splinter headed out of the room. I never cared about privacy when it came to these guys. I mean I shared showers with Mikey until last year.

When I finished changing, Mikey came running in saying, "Hana you done ye…..woah you look epic!" his eyes doubled in size.

I grinned at my little brother. The outfit hugged my body stopping an inch below my elbows. The hidden armor was under my chest was thin and flexible so you couldn`t even tell it was there. There was also a black cap to hide my hair.

My hands were wrapped in grayish white bandages bandages and I large black boots. The silver belt around my waist had a pink flower on the buckle in the shape of the symbol of the Hamato clan and had two holders similar to the ones little Mikey had on his belt. Across the back of my outfit the symbol of the Hamato clan showed also pink.

Glancing at myself in the mirror, I smiled at how my mask seem to shadow my pink eyes, making them seem darker. "Perfect fit." I said, grinning over at him. "Let`s go!" I said putting my Kama`s on my belt.

….Alright, I just know someone`s going to ask about what Kama`s are. They are small scythes that I use in battle. They are normally fought in pairs and that`s what I have in my belt.

Running out of the Dojo together, Mikey shouted, "It`s go time!" He said holding out his hands like he was rocking out and Donny pretended he was playing an air guitar. Deciding to join them, I pretended I was on a microphone singing loudly

Raphael and Leonardo got up, grinning, obviously ready to go.

* * *

We all stood in a straight line in front Splinter from tallest to shortest. I stood between Raphael and Don, right in the middle. Splinter walked in front of us saying. "You are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times."

Oh come on Master Splinter I already know all of this.

"Hai, Sensei!" We all said and made a turn to leave.

"Stay in the shadows." Splinter continued.

We all turned, returning to the straight line we were standing in. "Hai Sensei" We turned to leave again, getting an extra step further this time.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Splinter said.

We all turned and said, "Hai Sensei!"

This time when we turned to leave we had made it to the edge of the Turnstiles.

"Everybody counts as a stranger!"

I was really tired of having to come back to stand in this line, "Hai Sensei"

We all almost made it out when Sensei said, "Make sure you go before you leave, the restroom up there filthy"

"Sensei" We all whined. I had already made sure Mikey went already!

Splinter sighed, "Good luck my children." We started running off as Splinter shouted, "Make sure to look both ways before crossing the street!"

Oh come on, I definitely already knew that one!

I led the way since I was the one who knew which Manhole to would be safe enough to go up. I was only ever allowed up three different manholes during my trips to the surface, and decided to chose the closest one. It was also the one closest to where Paul the Hobo usually slept. He should be asleep by now though. Leo, being the oldest, decided to go up first. He started lifting the Manhole as we all waited below, ready to jump up. He silently peeked out to the surface and we all followed staring wearily at our envirnment. I had never seen the city at night and I was just as stunned as my brothers. Looking my right, I saw Paul curled up on his side, using a newspaper as a blanket. He looked so peaceful, till he suddenly farted. Good old Paul. **  
**

"It's sooo…beautiful" Mikey said in awe.

"It's way different at night." I agreed

"Well, what are we standing around for!" Raph said rushing forward. None of use argued and followed after him. As we walked Leo began to speak.

"Alright guys, the city is just full of possibilities!"

I watched him go around each corner, saying how each one could hold a adventure around it and I grinned. Looking at Mikey, who was currently on a lightpole, I followed suite, moving to another lightpole. Looking down, I could see that Donny was the only one who seemed to have forgotten to stay in the shadows and was staring into the window of a store.

….Oh boy, he found the computer shop.

"Look at all the computers." He gawked, pressing his face closer. With a small gasp, he leaned a squished his face into the glass. "Is that the next generation Kadeum Processor with quantum encryption?!"

I looked at Raph, who groaned before saying sarcastically, "I don't know Donatello, is it?"

Donny leaned forward and studied it, and squealed. "It is!"

Darn it! Raph and me have had this on going game for the past couple years where we use different nicknames to call Donnie while he is distracted, trying to see if any of them will catch the his attention. I thought using his full name might work, but it seems not. Now I have to call Donny Bonny next time! **  
**

"Guys, check this out!" Mikey shouted. Leaping off the light pole, I watched as Mikey stared at one of those neon glowing lights hanging from a store. "It's a hand made out of light! Now it`s an eye made of light. Now a hand again!" He gasped as the lights changed back and forth from a hand to an eye.

"I prefer the hand over the eye." I smirked.

"No way the eye's way more- Now it`s an eye again!" My brother yelled.

"Hah! Back to hand!" I said. Suddenly the tails to Mikey's mask and the back of my hair was grabbed and yanked back.

"Ow!" We both complained as we were dragged off by an annoyed Raph.

"The eye~!" Mikey wailed.

Dragging a little bit, we all stopped in the middle of the street to regroup and figure out where we were heading next. That is of course until I remember a key detail to the streets of New York and it's streets. "Hey guys this is a….." I started to say.

Suddenly a light came forward and a pizza guy riding a mini-bike came up the road and stopped. We all turned and looked at him. I had seen him a couple of times around and I remember Paul tried to steal from him once, though I never knew why.

"Umm…" I said, about to explain that we were all going to a costume party and that is why we looked like weird green men... with one female ninja in the mix.

Raph ruined that by stepping forward and made, what I assume, a scary face. I recall he made the same face he used with Mikey when we were younger. He always used that face whenever he was trying to scare Mikey.

"AH!" The guy screamed when Raph growled, speeding away on his motor bike.

"Heh! That was kind of fun!" Raph said with a chuckle.

"We`re too exposed down here. Come on!" Leo said with an annoyed sighed. **  
**

With a nod, the guys started to leap towards the rooftops, away from the streets. I was about to follow when I smelt something good. Looking towards Mikey, who was still there, I watched him pick up the box. We both looked at it then at each other.

"Might as well show it to the others." I said.

"Sweet!" Mikey beamed and we leaped up to the roof to join the others. When we got up there, we could hear an argument the others were having.

"How did you lose them?!" our brothers yelled.

"How am I in charge of them?!"

"What`chya guys fighting over?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them. They knew how much I hated to be babied. I can take care of myself, I don't need them keeping an eye on me 24/7.

"...Nothing." Raph and Leo said with similar frowns. Giving each other one last look, they eyed the box Mikey had.

"The guy we scared off dropped this box." I explained before they could question it.

"Set it down over here." Donny motioned towards the center of the roof. Following, we watched curiously as Mikey placed the box down.

"Piiizzzaaa?" Mikey ran his finger over the words covering the box.

"Oh Pizza." I said with a smile.

"Should we open it?" Donny asked wearily.

"Careful! It might be dangerous." Leo warned.

Raph rolled his eyes and flipped the lid open. Instantly a large puff of steam exited the box, filling our nostrils with a mouth watering smell.

"…I think it's food…." Donny tilted his head.

"Not like any I've ever seen, and it isn't like the food Hana brings back either." Raph said.

"Ill taste it!" I volunteered reaching out. Within seconds Donnie hit my hand away and covered me mouth.

"No." he frowned.

"But…"

"No" He said sternly. Well that just isn't fair. **  
**

"I`ll try it" Mikey grinned.

"Hey!" I protested but it was muffled by Donny. Annoyed, I watched quietly. Leo looked terrified, but Raph and Donny just looked annoyed as Mikey picked up a slice of Pizza.

Watching with anticipation, we were gawked at Mikey, who slowly took a bite. Chewing a bit, his eyes widened. He then. as if the food was the most delicious thing in the world, stuffed the rest into his mouth before swallowing it. Looking pleased, he froze when he realized we were watching him.

"Uh...Yuck!" Mikey said quickly, trying to act like the Pizza was disgusting. "You guys wouldn't want this. I`ll just take this…" Mikey reached to take the rest, but we beat him to it. It was sudden a mad scramble to get our hands on some Pizza.

Snatching up a slice my eyes widening when I bit into it. It was so tasty! It didn't have that gross after taste of garbage either!

"I never thought I would taste anything better then worms and algae, but this is amazing!" Raph gasped with a bright smile.

"No kidding. This is so much better then my garbage food!" I agreed, stuffing another piece into my mouth.

"I love it up here!" Mikey shouted, throwing his arms up and his head back.

Once we were all done eating, leaving the box empty, I grinned at me brothers. "Race ya!" I yelled, booking it over to another roof, knowing a new adventure had just begun.

**So what ya think? Read and Review please so I can know! **

**Also I do not own Ninja turtles Nickelodeon does.**


End file.
